How to Get Rid of the Titans
by I'm hooked on anime crack
Summary: A series of 'recipes' on how to get rid of each Titan.(COMPLETED)
1. How to Kill Starfire in 1 Easy Step!

**How to Kill Starfire in 1 Easy Step!**

First you find Starfire and tell her that Robin is in the oven.   
  
"Oh Robin I'm coming. Are you sure he's in there?" Starfire asks.   
  
"Yes, he's in there. Go!" the announcer says.

"I don't see Robin." Starfire says.

"Look deeper."

Then the announcer pushes Starfire into the oven.

"Oops." says the announcer.

"Let me out of here!" Starfire yelled.

The announcer then accidentally turns the over on to 500 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Oops." The announcer whispers.

"It's getting really hot in here!" Starfire says.   
  
"See yah later." The announcer says.

**_-One hour later-_**

The announcer opens the oven door.

"Does anybody want some crispy Starfire?" The announcer laughs.

"How stupid can she get? All she has to do was use her starbolts and hit the oven door."  The announcer thought.


	2. How to Get Raven Annoyed With You

**How to Get Raven Annoyed With You  
Announcer:** Hi Raven, whatcha doing?

**Raven:** I'm reading. Please leave me alone.**Announcer:** What are you doing?**Raven:** I just told you, duh, don't you remember?**Announcer:** No. My brain is like pudding, so…whatcha doing?**Raven:** For the last and final time, leave me the hell alone.**Announcer: **Why? Whatcha doing?**Raven:** If you say that one more time, I will go nuts.**Announcer:** Whatcha doing?**Raven:** _-runs with arms flying in air.-_


	3. How To Make Cyborg Rusty

**How to Make Cyborg Rusty!**

**Announcer:** Hey Cyborg, wanna go outside?**Cyborg:** No, it's raining.**Announcer:** Please? I like the rain.

**Cyborg:** _-getting a little angry-_ No, if I go outside in the rain I rust.

**Announcer:** Oh. _–with evil grin on face-_

**Cyborg:** What's that evil grin on your face for?  
  
**Announcer:** Oh nothing.  
  
**Cyborg:** You promise you won't try to get me in the rain?

**Announcer:** I promise. _–with fingers crossed behind back-_

**Announcer:** Can we please go outside in the rain?  
  
**Cyborg:** NO!  
  
**Announcer:** Please?  
  
**Cyborg:** NO!  
  
**Announcer:** I can keep doing this till you say yes, Please? Please? Please…  
  
**_-1 hour later-_**

**Announcer:** Please? Please? Please?

**Cyborg:** Fine! We'll go outside; you're starting to make me go nuts!  
  
**Announcer:** YAY! Rain!

_-Cyborg steps out into rain and instantly rusts-_

**Announcer:** I guess he was right, he does rust. _–evil grin-_


	4. How to get Beast boy trmpled by crazy gi...

How to make Beast Boy get trampled by crazy girls!

Announcer: Hey Beast boy, did you know cause you're a teen titan girls go gaga over you.

Beast boy: Really with stupid look I'm the man!

Announcer: Beast boy go get a girl.

Beast boy: Cool, see you later.

Announcer: whispering No you wont.

While in town trying to find a girl

Girls: O' MY GOD look it's Beast boy girls screaming and running towards him

Beast boy: panicking Aggg, there going to crush me screaming like a little school girl and running away from the crazy girls

Girls: Beast boy we want your sexy body!

Beast boy: Leave me alone, your going to squish me.

Girls: Coming closer and running over Beast boy

Beast boy: weak like Who would have thought girl's that like me would end up killing me. Dies right then and there

Girls: crying No we killed him, NO.


	5. How to get Robin stuck to his karate pol...

How to get Robin to stick to his karate pole.

  
Announcer: yelling ROBIN, ROBIN, ROBIN WHERE ARE YOU!

Robin: runs out of bathroom with toilet paper on his shoe What, What's wrong.

Announcer: Oh, nothing just wondering are you going to do karate today?

Robin: Yeah, why?

Announcer: Just wondering.

Robin went back into bathroom

Announcer: Excellent with evil look on her face

The announcer sneak's into the karate room and put's krazy glue on Robins karate pole, then runs away laughing

Robin: Where's that karate pole of mine, aw there it is.

He does a karate move and gets stuck

Robin: What the, why am I stuck?

Puts other hand on the pole to try to get his other hand unstuck(doesn't work)

Robin: Who put krazy glue on my karate pole?

Announcer: Excellent know all the teen titans are gone.

But there is probably one question on your minds who is the announcer

Announcer: Yeah, all the teen titans are gone, yes. Well I guess you guys and girls would like to know who the announcer is, it's me Terra muhahahahahahahahaha I alone destroyed the teen titans who will I destroy next. I can just talk to myself to pass time. How are you Terra? Oh, I'm just dandy, I'm talking to myself, shut up Terra, no you shut up

Terra tackles herself

You shut up, no you. Ow that hurt, sorry.

Tackles herself again and ends up going thru a window(and she dies)


End file.
